1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver.
2. Prior Art
Generally, in electric shavers, inner blades are rotated on the under surface of outer blades, and whiskers are cut by the shearing force between these two blades. In some shavers, a single shaving unit that consists of such inner and outer blades is installed in the shaver head; and there are also shavers in which two or three shaving units of this type are installed in the shaver head. In the shavers having three shaving units, for instance, the shaving units are arranged so as to be at the vertices of an equilateral triangle.
Razors which have three shaver units and therefore three outer blades are constructed so that each of the rotating inner blades and outer blades are depressed inwardly during shaving, thus making it possible to accomplish uniform shaving. Furthermore, there are also shavers in which the amount by which the outer blades are depressed inwardly is adjustable as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 62-47553.
In the invention described in this Japanese Patent Application Kokoku No. 62-47553, the shaver head, which is detachable from the shaver head, covers a blade holding plate, and three openings, through which the outer blades of respective shaving units (each comprising an inner blade and an outer blade) protrude from the inside, are formed in the shaver head. In addition, a triangular floating holder which has bearing rings that allow the respective inner blades of the three shaving units to rotate is installed between the blade holding plate and the shaver head. The floating holder is held by springs so that as to be depressed inwardly (or towards the inside of the shaver housing) and then come back to the original position. The amount by which the floating holder is depressed inward is adjustable in this shaver.
The shaving units of this prior art substantially comprise the inner and outer blades installed in the shaver head and are individually depressed, and in addition the amount by which the shaving units are depressed is adjustable. However, the inwardly depression motion of the shaving units alone cannot allow the shaver to conform well to curved surfaces such as the jaw. Accordingly, shavers having a shaver head that can conform well to curved surfaces such as the jaw, etc are in demand, and such a demand is being made for shavers that include only a single shaving unit in the shaver head.